


Wives

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six year old Draco meets a new friend in the park one day and makes plans for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco ran into the park, as quickly as his short legs could carry him. He passed the playground, ignoring the other playing children, and went into a circle of trees at the far side of the park.

Draco had always wanted to go to the playground, mere minutes from the spacious home (invisible to muggles, and in a wizarding sector of the town) that he and his parents inhabited when they were not living at Malfoy Manor with his grandparents. His parents had never let him – there were muggles there, after all – which had only increased his desire to go.

But, today, he had managed to sneak out of the house for a day of fun.

However, he did not want his parents to be able to find him too easily, so he ran into the forest. He was not looking where his feet were landing, and he tripped over a tree root. Draco landed on his hands and knees, his cloak's hood falling over his head.

A few moments passed, and a pair of worn sneakers appeared in his view. "Are you all right?" a voice asked from above him.

Draco shot up, jumping back onto his knees. In front of him stood a boy, about his age, but was a bit smaller than him. He was swamped by his tragically large, old, and unfashionable clothes. He had round black glasses and scruffy black hair. It took a moment for Draco to notice those things, however.

So green…Draco thought, looking into the boy's eyes.

"Are you all right?" the boy repeated.

Draco cleared his throat, "Yes. Thank you." He paused, then, gathering his courage, said, "My name's Draco. What's your name?"

Harry put out his right hand. "Harry."

Draco took it, and shook it. "Let's be friends."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but then, his entire face broke into a wide grin. "Okay!" he exclaimed. Harry pulled on Draco's hand and helped him get up.

Harry led Draco deeper into the woods. "Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"My hiding place," Harry replied. Soon, they arrived at a large pond, where they sat down. They began to talk. Draco learned that Harry was his age (he had just turned six years old), was really smart, and was really brave and kind. Harry learned that Draco was his age, was really cool, and had snuck out of his house to come to the park that day.

Then, Harry said, "You know, I've never really had a friend before."

Draco's eyes widened. Even he had friends. There was Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and even Crabbe and Goyle. "Why not?"

Harry hesitantly described Dudley and his gang, as well as his aunt and uncle. Draco was horrified.

"I'd do anything to get away from them," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I want to leave home too," Draco said, thinking of his own family. They sat in silence for a few moments.

Then, Draco got an idea.

"Harry! I know what we can do!" Draco exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We can run away to America!"

Harry frowned. "Why America?"

"Because I heard everything's free there…so we can be free too!"

Harry thought for a second. "But…there's a problem with that."

Draco said, "What's that?"

"Well," he began. "Only married people can live together. That's what all the books say anyway."

"Oh," Draco said. Then, another idea dawned on him. "Well, then we can get married there! You can be my wife!"

"Okay!" Harry said. Then he paused, thinking. "Wait a minute," he said. "Why do I have to be the wife?"

"Because…uh…" Draco said. "Because you just do!"

"Well, then you should be the wife then!"

"Why?"

"Because you just do!"

They argued like this for what seemed like forever to the two young boys, before Harry exclaimed exasperatedly, "Fine! We'll just both be wives!"

"Fine!" Draco said. They sat in silence, stewing for a few moments, before Draco said, "I think we have to be adults in order to run away though."

Harry nodded, "I'm pretty sure you're right."

"So, we'll do it when we're ten."

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied.

They shook on it.

Years later, after everything had passed, Narcissa Malfoy was told by her son that he was going to go to America and marry the man he loved and had been friends with for many years. Narcissa immediately thought back to the day when her little boy had returned to the house, after an entire day of his absence (much to her own worry). Her Draco had been incredibly happy as he had described the boy he had met at a muggle park in the neighborhood, and declared that he was going to become "wives" with this child when he was 10, and move to America.

When Narcissa inquired what the name of this new fiancé was, she received the same answer as she had gotten so many years ago when she had laughingly asked what his future wife's name was.

It was a single word. "Harry."


End file.
